Everybody's Fool
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: Songfic. This was who she was. This was who everyone had known her to be. But none of them knew the real her. The her that ached to be set free. She hid that side under a smile and a laugh, a façade, that only masked her true self. Sharpaycentric.


1**Everybody's Fool**

_**Perfect by nature**_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame don't you see me**_

_**And you know you've got everybody fooled**_

This was who she was. This was who everyone had known her to be. But none of them knew the real her. The her that ached to be set free. She hid that side under a smile and a laugh, a façade, that only masked her true self. But her inner being longed to come out. The more she hid it, the more it ached. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, knowing that she could never reveal her true self to others; fearing that they would judge her.

Sharpay Evans walked the halls of East High, head up and her brother at her side. She was considered the Ice Queen of East High, but it was only a mask. A mask that concealed her other side, keeping her heart safe.

Everyone considered her perfect. Girls envied her, guys lined up to date her. But she was out of reach. She was imperfect in every way, only hiding her imperfections under her cloak. Lies were the only thing keeping her world safe and secure. Lying to herself and others to make sure her heart didn't get hurt, only coming to terms with her fake reality when she was in the safety of her room.

Not even her brother saw through her disguise and he had known her all her life. This was probably the reason she had gotten into acting, she was a good liar and could lie to save her own life. She had everyone believing her lies, even herself.

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh how we love you**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**And now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

As she stepped into the cafeteria, everyone fell silent. Every eye followed her as she made her way to her lunch table. They all idolized her and adored her, but she knew if they knew who she really was then they would think different of her. If they knew that she was just like them, they wouldn't see her the way they did.

In their eyes, she was as flawless as a diamond. But in her eyes, she was only that way because it was all an act. Her lies were perfect and flawless. Everything was the way she wanted it to be because she had made it that way.

They all believed she had been to London, shopped in Paris, but those were nothing but thoroughly planned lies. Those were the only lies her brother knew about, but he kept it a secret just because she was his sister. She loved her brother dearly and hated the fact that she was lying to him, but she was afraid that he would be like the others; not understanding who she was.

She sat silently at her lunch table, eyes still on her. She looked around, her brown eyes scanning the cafeteria. She didn't understand how she managed to get everyone to believe her, but they did. The more she lied, the more she had them fooled into thinking she was something more than she was. She was betraying herself with every lie.

_**Without the mask**_

_**Where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself**_

_**Lost in your lie**_

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you**_

_**Anymore**_

Sharpay began realizing what her lies were doing to her, but she kept on. After a while she couldn't even see herself behind the mask she wore. The lies escalated to the point of no return. She was lost in the lie she created. Lost in a world of broken promises and a false identity.

She got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. She ran into the nearest bathroom, startling the girls that had congregated inside.

"Get out," she whispered and they filed out of the bathroom, leaving the crying blonde to herself. She leaned against the sink and looked into her mirror. She gasped as she saw herself for the first time in years. She could see her vulnerability. The fierce tigress was no longer in sight, just a frightened mouse that had been locked up for far too long.

This was who she was, this is who she _always_ was. Too afraid to accept it, keeping it locked within the confines of her heart. It was finally time that she came to admit to who she was and reject who she had been. At this point she hated herself for keeping her true being locked up. It had wanted to be free since she had first entered school, only being free for a short period of time.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

She had everyone fooled up until this point. She had everyone believing she was something she wasn't. She had lied to everyone getting them to believe she was someone to look up to, someone to want to be. But in fact, she wasn't even who she had led them to believe. She was just as vulnerable as the rest of them. She was human just like everyone else.

She never was and never will be what she had pretended to be for all these years. That part of her was only a character she had played, a fictional person that she had created. She wasn't real. She couldn't save Sharpay from herself. She knew that, yet, she had kept that disguise for most of her life.

She thought she had fooled them all, but she hadn't. She had only fooled herself into thinking she could be someone she wasn't. She had gone from having everybody fooled to being everybody's fool.


End file.
